cppookiefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Lily and London: Swapped Destinies
Chapter 1: Am I evil?? London's point of view: (Thursday) I looked around at the cops around me, shivering with fear. Is this what I really became? Bad enough to be banned?? Missy crossed her arms, looking at me shamefully. Biggy's mouth was bloody, one of her teeth knocked out. All of the other pookies wear scratched and bruised, and Lily's leg was dislocated. Did I really do this? It felt like someone else was controlling me... I am evil. ''That word repeated in my head. '''So what, go and attack that stupid Lily and the other pookies, now!' Who is saying that?? The others did not hear anything... what the heck is wrong with me?? '' "BAN HER!!" Yelled one of the cops, interrupting my deep thoughts. There was no time to think. I needed to get away from them. I ran out of the circle of agents, sliding on the floor to get under their legs. My knee got bruised but there was no time to sit and wail. "GET HER!!" shouted a female cop, and all of them chased after me like an angry mob. I ran out of the iggy and the cops followed me. ''Am I really this wanted? Am I a criminal?? ''I shook my head and continued running. '''Don't run London, attack them. Give them what they deserve. 'But they don't deserve it ''I thought. I shook the voices away and stopped running. ''I deserve this. I will do the right thing. I deserve to be banned. ''I closed my eyes until the cops caught up to me. I let them pick me up and take me to the police car. ''I deserve all of it. ''I am banned. Hopefully the ban won't last forever... Or I will be gone. Forever. No chance of finding my true love, no joy of having kids. All I need to do is hope for the best. Chapter 2: The Hospital Lily's point of view: (Thursday) I cuddled with all of the pookies. ''I need to stay safe, London could dislocate my other leg. ''I winced in pain as one of the pookies bumped into me. "Sworry" he whispered. "Wits fine, just don't doo wit again, mwy leg is hurting." I replied. "Otay" he whispered. Looking out the window, a giant white car pulled up the drive way. I will ask Missy moo what that is later, but first, I need help! My leg was burning like fire!! Missy moo ran towards me, panting. "Are you okay Lily?" I was in too much pain to speak. I closed my eyes and let the darkness and pain overwhelm me. Beep beep beep. "Huh??" I whispered. Everything was blurry and doubled... What?? Soon my vision cleared up and a bunch of penguins with light blue masks were crowded around me. "Her bites and scratches are infected. Her leg is broken too. Sadly, her right leg will have to be amputated" said one of the doctors to Missy Moo. ''Infected? Amputated? What does that mean? ''"Oh. She's awake Johnathan. Give her the medicine. Elizabeth has the fake limb." The penguin grabbed a dropper and commanded me to open my beak. I obeyed, and he lifted up my tongue and dropped white stuff out of the dropper. It was then I realized how tired I actually was. Closing my eyes, I fell into a deep, painless sleep. Chapter 3: The Metal Limb Lily's point of view: (Friday) I woke up in a familiar place. The hospital. ''I'm still here? ''I opened my eyes, seeing double images, before finally being able to see fully. I sat up, waiting for one of the doctors to come in. My leg felt fine, there was no sign of pain. I looked down to see what kind of cast was on it. But there was no leg at all.... "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I screamed. Instead of a flipper, there was just a stump. ''How am I gonna walk, this looks horrible... Well, the doctors might make crutches or something like that. I will be fine. ''I closed my eyes and fell into a troubled and anxious sleep. I woke up laying on the bed in the hospital. ''Why am I here, shouldn't I be... ''Then I remembered. ''They cut my flipper off. I need to see it. ''I opened my eyes tiredly, but there were doctors surrounding me. "Dwoctor, can I see mwy weg??" I asked weakly. "Of course," one of the doctors responded, "there is just a metal foot in it's place. You will be able to walk, but it would be harder and take more time to get used too. You will not be able to put weight on it for a week though. We have a wheelchair for you so you won't be bedridden for seven days. Now, go to bed, you look exhausted." ''He's right, even though I just woke up. ''Closing my eyes, I let darkness overwhelm me into sleep. I woke up feeling stale and hungry like I had slept for a few days. Opening my eyes, a nurse was looking at me, holding a slice of pizza. "Finally. You slept for three days in a row. You must be very hungry, one of the doctors were nice enough to order pizza for you." ''How did she know I was starving?? ''I said thank you and I gobbled down the pizza slice in one bit. And I was STILL hungry! "Dwoctor, mwe still wungry!!" I replied. "Wow, you have some appetite little girl! I will get more!!" The pretty nurse walked out the door, swaying her hips like a model or an actor or something. I waited for her to get more pizza (she was taking forever, why are penguins as slow as snails) while I was starving with one leg. Then a thought came into my mind. ''London. NO WHY DID I HAVE TO THINK ABOUT HER!! Will I have to see her again? Is she still banned? I hope she is, so I will never have to think about her again. We will always be loathing eachother, loathing for life. Chapter 4: Unbanned London's point of view: (Wednesday)'' '' It has been five days so far since I have been banned. It has basically been like prison. I was sitting alone, in a big dark room with no light, not even a little window. I was completely isolated. The only things I had was a little rug, a pillow, and a dog bowl full of Wonder Bread (which I ate on the first day). I never felt... this lonely. I miss my family, the Petshop; heck, I even miss Lily. Lily. Wait, was she really such a brat?..... She did nothing wrong... What is wrong with me?? I started to cry, the first time I really cried in months. I wish I can take it back, make it right... ''As I was lost in my thoughts, the door for the prison cell opened. Turning around, I was blinded by the light. A member of the Pookie Protection Policy stepped into the room, carefully stalking around me like I was gonna hurt him. ''I must control myself.. I can't hurt him. But it is so tempting... ''I automatically raised my hackles and he jumped back in fright. "I'm sorry!!" I whispered, my voice cracking from lack of use. "There is something wrong with me, and I am becoming mature enough to admit that. I have extreme anger issues, and if I am put near Lily, she may die. That's how easily I get angered. Please... help me!" "I saw that" replied the guard, "there is a camera in this room. We were watching what you were doing, and you almost excepted that you deserved to be banned. You did not try to escape or anything, you were just lost in your regrets. I am happy to say this to you little London, you are unbanned." "Thank you" I whispered gratefully, and I ran over and hugged him. "You must be hungry. Agent Artgurl has made you a giant platter of fried chicken for you to enjoy. I was not hot with the idea of starving you for five days, but it is my job and I will get fired if I did not do as I was told... so yeah. I will get the chicken." The cop ran out of the room and came back holding a plate. A plate that contained the most meat I have ever seen. I did not even know that many chickens existed on earth! "Here you go. It is all yours." Before I even had time to say thank you, I dove in and picked a chicken wing to the bone. It had to be the best fried chicken I have ever eaten. It even tasted better than Kentucky Fried Chicken, which is surprising since it was made by an agent and not a chef at a fast food place. "How's Lily?" I asked as I picked on a chicken leg. "Umm, you may not wanna hear this..." "WHAT?? Is she hurt? Is her leg broken?!" "I'm sorry to say this, but it happens to be much worse than just a broken leg" "TELL ME!!!" "Her leg.......Her leg is amputated" Chapter 5: One more day Lily's point of view: (Wednesday) I opened my eyes, seeing white lights. I have been in this hospital for a while, and I am starting to get pretty restless. I wanted to go outside and play, but the doctors would not let me. Doctor Elizabeth said I had to rest for one more day, then she will hire something called a physical therapist to teach me exercises to get used to my metal limb. Then, after a week of exercise, I will go back to the Pet shop. Sitting on the hospital waiting one day. How entertaining. '''One day later:' I woke up in a place that was more familiar than my old house, and the Pet Shop. The hospital. But today is an exciting day. I get to PLAY. To move around, go outside and see daylight. I can't wait. All I have to do is wait for one of the doctors to drive me to the fisiscull thereapis thing. I don't remember how to pronounce the penguin I am seeing. While I was thinking of how to pronounce "physical therapist" doctor Johnathan came into the room. Could it be? Am I seeing the therapist? "Lily, it is time for you to exercise." Yes. Finally. '' '''Thirty minutes later:' So this is the building where the therapist is staying. It looks... different from what I expected to say the best. I expected it was a giant field of grass outside with bouncy castles and swings. But it's only a little room in a building that looks like the outside of the hospital, except much smaller. I was a bit disappointed but it is better than sitting in a cold room with no toys or anything. Sitting in the corner, was a scary man dressed in black with a big smile on his face. "That's your physical therapist" whispered Johnathan "Call him Doctor Yen, kay sweetie?" I nodded and wobbled over to the creepy man who looked like he was about to kill me. "Come, sit cutie and tell me a bit about yourself." As Doctor Yen forced me to speak, Johnathan left the room. I was really scared now. Doctor Yen must of saw me shivering, so her leaned over and hugged me. All of the kind words he said, it feels, I don't know how to put it. Fake. It all seems fake. "Follow me" said Doctor Yen. "We are going to play outside." Doctor Yen lead me to the outside of the building, holding my hand. I started to kind of trust him now. But it does seem fake. "Come in my car." whispered Doctor Yen. I obeyed, and he helped me walk to his giant truck. He opened the trunk with a key and threw me in there. "Owww." I winced as I hit the bottom of the trunk. I was about to get out of there, but the trunk door slammed shut. Darkness. I am stuck here. I can't breathe. "SOMEONE!! WELP MWE!!" Chapter 6: Kidnapped Lily's point of view: (Wednesday) I need oxygen. I can't live like this. My head felt like a balloon and rainbow spots filled my head. I tried to sit up and comprehend what was happening to my head, but I was whisked away. I woke up in the back of a car. "WHERE AM I!" I screamed, coughing out brown dust. Then I remembered. Doctor.. umm.. Doctor Yime or Yon or whatever put me in his trunk so we can play. But he lied. I AM DYING. I NEED HELP. Just when I felt like I was about to die of lack of oxygen, the trunk opened. I gasped and gulped in the refreshing cold magical air. It felt like a dream to actully breathe again. I tried to get out, but I met eye to eye with the creepy man. Short black hair, giant bushy eyebrows, slanted yellowish eyes, black suit, and giant black boots. Even worse than London. This man tried to KILL me. London only tried to HURT me. I started to think that life would be better with London than what I am suffering through. I don't love him! I don't want to be with him! I wanna go home... home? Think again stupid Lily, you don't have a home. ''That thought hit me hard in the stomach and sent me bursting to tears. "HEY!" shouted the kidnapper. "GO! GO INSIDE THE HOUSE AND REPAINT IT BLUE OR I WOULD SHOOT YOU WITH THIS RIFLE!" The man took out a giant gun from his pocket, and reloaded it. "Wes sir!" I replied, and held my hand over my head. ''Has my life really become this?Does everyone live like this? All I want is a home. A home where no one bullies or abuses me. All I need is someone to love. Chapter 7: Improper Identification Johnathan's point of view: (Wednesday) I looked down at my watch. Yes, it is 12:30. I can finally pick up Lily from her session. ''I got up from my uncomfortable chair, and opened the door to Lily's room. "WHAT!!!!!" I screamed. Lily and Dr. Yen were not there! I ran out the room and skidded down the hallway to the stairs. I ran down like lightning to the lobby, panting. "How may I help you?" asked a lady who's name tag said Mrs. Smith. "Hello." I panted. "We have a slight emergency here. Mr. Lucas Reese Yen is not in his room, and neither is Lily Renee Woods, the patient that was training with him. Do you happen to know where he is??" "Umm" mummered Mrs. Smith, fixing her small glasses, "Dr. Yen has been in the hospital for a week, you must be mistak--" I took out the paperwork and put it up to her face. Mrs. Smith quickly scanned through the paperwork, her eyes becoming even wider each time she read a sentence. "This is improper identification" whispered Mrs. Smith, dropping the paperwork. "This man is not a physical therapist. He could be anyone!" "He could have kidnapped Lily" I whispered. "Call the cops." "Umm.. I am not sure..." "I SAID CALL THE COPS!!" I yelled. Chapter 8: The Truth Lily's point of view: (Wednesday) I am officially the most exhausted person in the world, and I am STILL not aloud to have a break even to eat. A one year old who has an amputated leg is a slave to a grown man who ate a whole pizza pie while watching tv. There was a slice left over, and he was too full to eat it, so I tried to eat it when he was not looking. Of course, he found me and dared to shoot me. And here is the funny part. I AM STARVING. He ate 7 slices of pizza and he is too full to eat the rest. I asked for the slice, and he said no. Seconds after I tried to eat the pizza slice, he threw it in the garage. He is even more evil than London. I could not even go in my room and cry, because he will abuse me. I don't even remember his name anymore, that's how upset I am. While I was dusting a flower pot, I heard a siren noise. ''I really hope someone figured out he was abusing me ''I thought, staring sadly at the bullet grazes and flesh wounds on my flippers. ''It does not even hurt anymore. My body is always hurting in someway, ever since I was born. ''As I was deep in my thoughts, a police truck pulled up the driveway. ''YES!!! ''The kidnapper looked at the car, shocked. As soon as the police officers ran out of the car, he sprinted to the living room and hid behind the bookshelf. '''BAM!!!!' The door to the house broke down. Three police officers walked in suspiciously, and set their eyes on me. "Are you hurt?" "Mo." I whispered weakly. "He abused mwe and cut mwe with knife." I whispered, staring at my cut marks. "Are you okay?" asked one of the cops. "Wes, I am fine." I lied. I felt lightheaded and my brain was full of dots. "Do you know where the kidnapper is?" asked an older cop. "He is behind the....." *That was all I could remember before I collapsed on the floor in exhaustion.* I opened my eyes seeing two... no, three figures. One of them was holding me. "You are awake." whispered a cop. "You just passed out. Probably from dehydration or exhaustion. Do you still remember where the kidnapper is, Lily?" "Wes." I whispered weakly, my voice cracking. "Hwe behind bwookcase." The cop nodded and laid me down on a couch. The feeling of laying down was just so magical, I had to let darkness take me... "LET ME GO!!" yelled a deep voice. I jolted up in confusion. Where am I? ''Looking around, I suddenly remembered that I have been kidnapped, but police officers are handcuffing the criminal. ''Wow, my life really does jump all over the place. ''The criminal started yelling and cussing at the police officers, trying to escape, but the police held on tight. The officers exited the house and brought the kidnapper to the police car. One of them got in the front seat, while the other two tried to get the abuser in the back seat. The police officer in the front of the car whispered something to one in the back, and he nodded and ran towards the entrance of the house, panting. "C'mon Lily, let's drive you to the Pet Shop." Chapter 9: Regrets London's point of view: (Wednesday) ''So here I am, back at the Pet Shop I thought, while all the other pookies were keeping as far away from me as possible, afraid that I was going to randomly attack them like I did at the pookie contest. I tried to explain that I was sorry, but it was too late. I scarred everyone who attended the pookie contest for life. And by life, I MEAN IT. The little toddlers were too afraid to even talk to EACHOTHER, let alone me, thinking that even their closest playmate will bite them. And it was not just the pookies who were scarred. The missymoo was too. After the incident which I got banned, Miss Macy said that she has not started a pookie contest since. Luckily, no one's injuries were severe, except for Lily of course. None of the pookies had any long term damage, only one of the newborns had their skin broken, but it was very mild. The biggy's tooth I knocked out was luckily a baby molar tooth in the back of her mouth, and Miss Macy said that it was going to come out soon anyway. The only penguin that was really harmed was Lily. You do not know how guilty I feel. I put her in danger much more than she needed too. She was kidnapped, her leg was amputated. All of it was because of ME. If I was not adopted by Lily and Angela's mother, Lily would not be like this right now. She would of not been in the Pet Shop, she would be living happily with Victoria and Daniel Woods. It's all because of me (wait, I already said that, didn't I?). I am truely evil, and the whole world will be happier without me. I wish I was never born! Chapter 10: What a long Wednesday Lily's point of view: (Wednesday) The police car parked in the plaza parking lot. "We are here" he whispered "I will walk you in, but I will have to leave after. Being a cop is an important job, I ain't got time to baby some kids. He must have saw I looked at him angerly, so he apologized and did not say anything until we entered the building with the giant blue puffle. As I stumbled into the orphanage, I recognized some familiar faces, mostly gazing at London's gentle green eyes wait, who wrote this? London is GENTLE? What is up with her? Her eyes usually display anger towards me, not affection. Most of my playmates were either staring curiously at my lame flipper, and the others looked at the cop. "I have to leave, kay?" The cop slammed the door behind me before I could of comprehended what he whispered. I was not sad to see him go, he probaly was not much of a pookie lover anyway. Turning around, I saw the most familar face in the world. My heart seemed to explode with love as I gazed into the icy blue eyes of my mother. "Mumu, I am so sorry I ran away I--" Before I got to finish my sentence, Mum ran over and hugged me. A few minutes later, Mumu finally stopped crying and forced herself to talk. "Your leg" she whispered, tears streaming down her eyes as she gazed at my metal foot. "I am so sorry" she whispered. "I shouldn't of let this happen. You got kidnapped." Tears fell down from her eyes more constantly now. All of the pookies went silent. I felt her grief as I stared into her warm eyes. "Mumu" whispered a voice. Turning around I saw London crying. I never saw her cry before. Her green eyes were filled with depression and grief. "I am so sorry Lily" she ran over to me and picked me up, seeing real trust in her eyes. "I forgive woo" I whispered faintly "now all that woo hwave to do wis forgwive yourself." London looked at me in confusion. "I don't deserve it. I changed your destiny. Your leg is amputated, and it will change your whole life an--" "LWONDON! DID WOO HEAR ME! THE PWAST DOES NOT MATTER ANYMORE! FOCUS ON THE FUTURE, AND THE FWIRST THING ON YOUR WIST IS TOO FORGIVE YOURSELF!" Mumu looked at me, wondering when I have become so wise. "C'mon" Mumu whispered, changing the subject "you both need some rest. Lets go home. Angela is waiting for both of you. Chapter 11: Home sweet home Lily's point of view: (Wednesday) "So woo are mot mwad?" I asked Mumu as she drove us home. "Of course not sweetie. I was just really worried about both of you. I regretted disowning London the day I left her. I am so sorry Lily and London. Let's just forget all of this ever happened. Also, tomorrow is your birthday Lily. I can't believe you are turning one! Before I knew it, the car pulled up our driveway. Angela was at the door, her breath fogging up the glass as she stared at me. She then drew a smiley face on the fog and opened the door. Wow, she got tall! "Welcwome bwack Lily!" Her happy expression turned to shock as she looked at my amputated leg. "It's a wong story" I whispered, reading her mind "we can twalk about wit lwater" "What is SHE doing here?" Angela asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot constantly as she noticed London. London looked at her in sadness. "Mom re-adopted me" London said maturely " I apologized for what I did, and she let me off easy. Even Lily understood." Angela looked at Mumu like she was crazy. "How could you let off her off easy? Knowing her, she would probably continue the drama tomorrow. No one can trust London." London's eyes started to water. "Let's just get inside" said Mumu, changing the subject "I will make all of you mac and cheese." ''Finally. My first hot meal in months. ''I stumbled in on my metal stumb and breathed in the smell of home. It felt so familiar, yet new at the same time. C'mon Lily!" Shouted Angela "Wets pway tea party!" "Would woo wike swome more tea Mr. Teddy?" Asked Angela. "Wes I dwo!" Said Angela, moving the teddy's head back and forth as if he was speaking. "Dinner's ready!" Shouted Mumu. "WAY!!" Angela shrieaked, abandoning the knocked over tea cup and teddy on the floor. I ran over to the table, and savored the first hot meal I had in months. The food at the Pet Shop tastes HORRIBLE. All the food is stale and the eggs are runny, unlike the fluffy eggs Mumu used to make me. I picked the mac and cheese clean, and proceeded to put the empty bowl in the dishwasher. "Good girl!" Mumu praised, and gave me a Hershey kiss. "Mo fair! Angela complained "I want one!" "Well, then you would have to help me like Lily did! How about you start with brushing your teeth without me prompting you?" "Fwine" Angela muttered. She went in the bathroom, then ran in her room and disappeared for a few hours. I guess she was watching Elmo. Idk. While Angela was in her room, I decided this was the perfect time to take a nap. Alot happened this Wednesday, I got kidnapped, adopted, and MUCH more all in one day. Satisfied with my life, I pulled up the covers, and fell into the most relaxing sleep I ever experienced.